1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a recliner mechanism operatively interconnecting a seat back to a seat cushion for pivotal movement of the seat back relative to the seat cushion about a pivot axis that is displaceable between a seating position and a forwardly stowed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. Automotive vehicles, particularly sport utility vehicles or vans, have cargo storage areas located behind two or several rows of seat assemblies. Typically, the cargo storage area has a generally horizontal load floor spanning the width of the vehicle and extending between an adjacent row of seat assemblies and a rear tailgate.
The seat assemblies each comprise a seat cushion and a seat back. The seat back has a front surface for supporting the occupant and an opposite rear surface. Typically, the seat back is pivotally interconnected to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism. The recliner mechanism allows pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined positions about a fixed, single pivot axis. It is also common for the recliner mechanism to allow movement of the seat back between one of the reclined seating positions and a stowed position against the seat cushion to extend the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle. With the seat back in the stowed position, the rear surface of the seat back forms a generally continuous load-carrying surface with the load floor of the cargo storage area. An example of such a mechanism is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,349 which issued to Richter et al. on Jan. 9, 1996.
Usually, it is desirable for the load-carrying surface to be as flat and as low as possible in the vehicle in order to maximize the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle. Additionally, obstructions within the vehicle, such as a dashboard or another seat assembly, interfere with the seat back as it pivots between one of the reclined seating positions and the stowed position about a fixed pivot axis.
Therefore, it remains desirable to provide a recliner mechanism that allows pivotal movement of the seat back between the plurality of reclined seating positions, and further, allows displacement of the pivot axis between forward and rearward positions during movement of the seat back between one of the reclined seating positions and the stowed position.